Nothing Like the Past
by KarinMaaka07
Summary: BEING RE-WRITTEN!
1. We're When NOW!

**Author's Note**: "Hey guys. I know that I haven't posted anything new up let alone continue with the other stories. And for the I apologize deeply. I wanted to get back into make stories again for my own purely amusement – not to torture my favorite characters or anything – so today I'll try to make more stories. I will inform you now that I will just go with the flow with this story so expect so random things to happen. Just warning you guys now. "

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Or the Characters.

*if the characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry. *

**Chapter 1: "We're When NOW?"**

'_It was like no other day here in Namimor. It was in the middle of Autumn that everything had happened.' _

"Reborn!" whined the 15 year old student. "Are we finished with training now?" he asked as he sat down covered with minor bruises and cuts.

Reborn – the infamous hit man; that looks like a baby due to a curse – looked at his 'No-good student and sighed. "This will be all for today, Dame-Tsuna. But the next time I won't go so easy on you." A hint of shine in his eyes made Tsuna jump.

"O-okay. I-I get it." Tsuna stood up as he dusted off some dirt from his clothes. "Let's get going, it's almost time for dinner." He smiled as he started to walk a bit ahead. His tutor jumped onto his head and sat down comfortably.

In front of his home loud laughter could be heard.

"GUPAYHAHAHAHAHAHA! DAME-TSUNA! LOOK! GIANNINI UPGRADED MY BAZOOKA!" Lambo yelled at the top of his lungs catching Tsuna's attention.

The brunette looked at Lambo noticing he was standing on the rail near his window and knew right away that wasn't a safe spot for a child, especially since the child is Lambo! His Hyper intuition was telling him to be prepared for something but he just didn't know what, although he had an idea that it was him worrying that Lambo would fall or that Bazooka would hit him by mistake. Sure enough Lambo fell off the rail as the bazooka went up in the air. Reborn just stayed on Tsuna's head not moving an inch.

Tsuna managed to catch Lambo; "Are you okay? That was Dangerous! You shouldn't be doing that!" he firmly said as he looked at Lambo confirming that he was alright.

"Oi. Tsuna. You forgot about something." Reborn said as he stayed still.

"Eh?" The brunette looked up a little too late as he seen the Bazooka coming towards him. "AAAAAHHHH—" within a couple of seconds the Bazooka engulfed them, sending them somewhere else in time.

**400 Years Ago**

"Primo. There have been reports of intruders here in the area. Do you wish for us to take a look?" A young man with Red (or pink looking) hair and eyes asked another man with Blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

The young man looked out the window debating. A few minutes later he came to a conclusion; "Take a look at whom might dare intrude on Vongola property. Make sure that they are not spies. And if so, interrogate them." the young man didn't turn back to see his right hand man left his room.

_**With Tsuna**_

Tsuna was holding onto Lambo as both of them were out cold. Reborn was the only one awake, he took precaution while looking around the area. He notice that something was off. The place that the three of them were sent was a forest, and Reborn was pretty sure they were no longer in Japan.

"Giannin _'upgraded'_ Lambo's 10 year bazooka. There could be a chance that he messed this one up again." Reborn kept looking around and decided it was time to climb the tree to see where they were at, it wouldn't have been a good idea if he had Leon change his form and float in the sky. He could be targeted thinking that he might be a spy or enemy. As soon as Reborn climbed up into the tree to get a better view he heard rustling in bushes getting closer to Tsuna a Lambo. Since he was the only one awake for the time being, he quickly jumped back down next to Tsuna and Lambo. _'If I'm right about where-No, When we are we'll need to hide their rings, not unless we want to get into a pointless fight.' _Reborn thought to himself as he grabbed both their rings and placed them in his inner jacket pocket. A few moments latter they were surrounded.

The person who leaded the pack of men stepped forward and took glances on the two that were asleep on the ground but looked right at Reborn instantly. "This is Vongola property. Who are you and why are you here?" The man with red eyes kept looking down on Reborn, waiting.

Reborn took a small glance on the two 'good for nothings' and looked back at the man in front of him. _'Just as I thought. The Bazooka didn't send us to the future, it sent us to the past. I'm going to have to deal with Giannin personally when we get back.' _Reborn thought to himself. But he was mainly worried about the man in front of him, G. Who was waiting for a reply form him. It was obvious that it would have been a bad idea to tell them that they were from the future. Not many people would believe that. He had no choice but to make something up for the time being. "My name is Reborn, I'm not really sure how we got here. We just got lost and ended up falling asleep for a while." it wasn't that good of an excuse but it was one none the less.

G just stood there looking at Reborn with a blank face, He knew he wasn't telling the truth but something else bothered him that he just couldn't put his finger on. "You two, pick these two up. We're taking them to the mansion. You and your two friends will be put into a room. Until they wake up, I suggest you don't do anything rational." G. glared at Reborn as Reborn merely took the glare like it was nothing. G.'s men took Lambo into his arms as the other one carried Tsuna on their back.

Minutes later they arrived at the Vongola Mansion.

Reborn was prepared to do anything to keep their identity a secret but knowing Lambo's loud mouth and Tsuna' horrible lying skills he knew it wouldn't be easy. As G. said, the three of them we put into a room. Reborn sat down on one of the chairs as the two men placed Tsuna and Lambo down on the bed and left the room. Reborn waited for a couple of minutes to go by to make sure no one was near the door anymore. He walked up to the bed and just looked down at Tsuna enjoying his sleep without a care in the world.

"Wake up, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn continued to stare at his pupil, annoyed he decided to kick him off the bed. "I said to wake up! Right now isn't the time to be asleep, idiot!" with that said he round kicked Tsuna to the face and sent him flying off the bed.

Tsuna sat up quickly placing both of his hands on his cheek, "what was that for Reborn?" he whined.

Tsuna blinked notice that this wasn't his room. He got up and looked around confused, "Reborn, where are we?" Tsuna turned around to face his tutor who had a serious look on his face.

"We're at the Vongola Mansion. 400 years ago." Reborn bluntly said to Tsuna as he seen his face pale to the answer.

Tsuna just stood their in silence, Reborn wasn't lying to him at all. As all of this finally settled in his brain the only thing left for him was to freak out, which what he planed to do. **"EEEEEEEHHHHH?"**

So what did you guys think about it so far? I hope you guys like it.

Please go ahead and leave reviews. They would be appreciated.

Hope you guys look forward to the next chapter.


	2. I'm Not Sure About This

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Or the Characters.

*if the characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry. *

**Author's Note**: "I'm glad most of you like it. And I'm sorry that the story is going a bit fast. It has been a while so please forgive me. As you know, I'll just be going with the flow. So if it's very random than I'm sorry."

* * *

**Chapter 2: "I'm Not Sure About This"**

"You _can't _be serious, Reborn! That's just impossible! We were hit with the 10 year Bazooka!" Tsuna ruffled his hair panicking. "How could Lambo's bazooka send us to the past?" Tsuna faced his tutor, pale as a ghost.

"It is possible. If you have forgotten, Giannin 'upgraded' Lambo's bazooka. And you should know that Giannin messes up almost all the time." Reborn searched his inside pocket and pulled out the two rings. "Since we're in the past you'll have to hide these so the first generation doesn't get the wrong idea. We also don't want to change the future. Who knows what might happen if we tamper with the past." Tsuna walked up to Reborn as he handed the rings to him. Tsuna had extra chains with him just in case. He placed both rings on the chain and wore it as a necklace, hiding it under his jacket.

"Reborn? What do you mean by getting the '_wrong idea_'?" Tsuna tilted his head a bit confused.

"Dame-Tsuna. Just for now, don't let them see those rings, and make sure you don't go into hyper mode. It'll just cause more trouble for us. Do you understand?" Reborn gave Tsuna an evil looking glare; if looks could kill, then Tsuna would have died on the spot. Tsuna gave a small nod terrified. "And if they ask how we got here, than just say that we got lost and fell asleep. That's the story we're going with for now." Reborn turned, looking out the window.

Tsuna just stood there, his mind was racing back and forth with questions, _'How are we going to get back home?' 'What would happen if they saw the rings?' "What if they didn't believe their story?' 'Will his friends freak out because he disappeared?' 'Will his mom worry that the three of them are gone?' _one more important question popped into his mind, fearing him the most, _'What if the first generation attacked them? He would have no choice but to go into his Hyper Mode to make sure that Lambo doesn't get hurt.' _Tsuna ruffled his hair even more now that he thought of the possible problems and obstacles they would have to go through. With in seconds, Reborn turned Leon into a giant hammer and whacked Tsuna on the face, sending him -once again- across the room hitting the door. A loud thud and yell (of pain they're assuming) was heard throughout the Mansion.

G. ran towards the room only to meet up with Giotto and Knuckle as they also had worried faces from the loud noise moments ago. G. opened the door only to find the young man on the floor rolling around as he covered his face still crying in pain. The three men stood there as they looked at the young man on the floor. Knuckle broke part of the silence, "Are you alright?" as soon as he asked the question, Tsuna sat straight up a bit terrified. Tsuna could only sit there as his eyes widen, looking pass Knuckle, staring at Giotto the first Vongola. Giotto stared back carefully examining him from afar.

Tsuna came back into his senses, nodding as he looked down at the ground, "I-I-I'm f-f-f-fine. S-sorry…a-about that.." Tsuna looked back up only to find piercing blue eyes close, looking right at him. Tsuna's eyes met his, feeling like he could see through him. Tsuna was so engulfed in this feeling that he didn't realize that he had one of his hands clutching his chest where the rings were hidden, his face of embarrassment changed to fear, as his thoughts of changing the future startled him. Knuckles patted Tsuna's head bring him out of his thoughts. Tsuna turned his gaze to a worried priest.

"Are you feeling unwell? Does your chest bother you? Maybe I should take a look at you. Just hold still." Knuckle said as he started to pull down the zipper from his jacket. The Priest thought that the young man's clothing were a bit strange.

In Tsuna's mind, everything was in slow motion. He just sat there as he watched the Priest -who looked a lot like Ryohei- slowly unzip his jacket. _'I can't let them see the rings! I just can't!' _Tsuna's mind was yelling this over and over. It finally stopped after Tsuna had jumped back and ran behind the couch. He zipped the jacket back up as fast as he could. Tsuna just shut his eyes realizing that he just gave them an idea that he was hiding something from them -which he was.

G. and Knuckle just stood in silence, as for Giotto, he thought he saw something but since the boy had ran from them he couldn't get a good view of what it was. Giotto walked quietly towards the couch the boy hid behind, he looked over to find the boy hugging his knees. He carefully watched him as he kept mumbling to himself. Giotto stressed his ear to hear him, catching only few words: _"..not good…" _and _"finding out."_ Giotto reached out and placed his hand on the young boys' shoulder. Tsuna slowly looked up meeting blue eyes once again. Tsuna began to relax as he kept staring at him, he couldn't help but feel safe around him even though he shouldn't say anything. Giotto smiled at the boy, "I'm sorry that we startled you. My name is Giotto. What is your name?" he asked as he noticed the young boy relaxing.

Tsuna blinked, _'If I worry to much then, of course I'll freak out. I guess I'm just over re-acting.' _he thought as he laughed at himself. "I-It wasn't your fault, I w-was just thinking too much about something. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada b-but you could call me Tsuna." he smiled as a small chuckle left his lips. For a moment, he felt just fine. Like he didn't need to worry about anything going wrong; but it seemed as his Hyper Intuition was telling him something else. It felt like the first generation would catch on quickly. With his Hyper Intuition giving him such an uncomfortable feeling he just couldn't help himself but shiver.

"Maybe you are unwell. Let me take a good look at you." Giotto placed his hand on Tsuna's forehead, he actually got a good look at the boy, and realized that he looked like him but with brown eyes and hair. "It doesn't seem like you have a temperature." Giotto removed his hand from Tsuna's forehead and looked at him. "Tsuna, why were you on Vongola property? How did you get here?" his voice changed along with his stare, he looked serious. _Really_ serious.

"W-w-well.. Y-you see.. I-I-I.." Tsuna's stuttering got worse over a couple of minutes. Tsuna wanted to look away but couldn't, Giotto's stare was far too much for him to even look away.

Tsuna stayed quiet for a long time; that just made it seem as if he was trying to make up an excuse, but in reality he was just freaking out again. He then remembered what Reborn told him what to say just in case this ever happen, Tsuna opened his mouth to say something but immediately shut his mouth once again. His eyes widen as he thought to himself that he just couldn't lie to someone, especially to Giotto! He would know right away if he was lying or not.

"A-actually.. I-I'm not really sure.. W-we were just heading h-home and then...we just ended up h-here…" Tsuna wasn't really lying to him but there were some things that he didn't mention. Maybe because he had a feeling that he just shouldn't mention to Giotto or his guardians.

G. was the first to snap, "What do you mean your 'not really sure'?" G. stomped his way towards the couch Tsuna was still hiding behind. "No one could have just wondered in Vongola property without setting any alarm! The only reason why we knew about them was because a few of our staff people saw them!" G. crossed his arms as he gave Tsuna a glare. Tsuna flinched but got a good look of G. Tsuna lowered his arms as he looked at him thinking about how much Gokudera was like him and then started to wonder if he was freaking out about now.

Giotto watched Tsuna's every movement. He noticed that Tsuna's Facial expressions changed, as if he was remembering something that sadden him. Giotto knew Tsuna wasn't telling him _everything _but he also knew that he wasn't lying. "For the time being, you and your two friends are to remain in the mansion." Giotto stood up fixing his shirt, "if you need anything just come by my room. It's down the hall." Giotto started to walk pass G. giving him a reassuring smile. G. let out a small sigh and followed him out of the room. Knuckle was the only one left in the room with Tsuna.

Tsuna finally stood up, he looked right at Knuckle who was still at the door way, "I-I'm sorry a-about the way t-that I've a-acted." Tsuna had his head down looking at his feet. _'I-I guess everything worked out alright. But why do I still have this uneasy feeling?' _he thought to himself as he looked up to see Knuckle smiling at him.

"You seem troubled. But I guess it's a personal matter since it seems like your having a hard time talking about anything." Knuckle pointed to the door to the left of him; "The bathroom is there. You can go ahead it use it. It looks like you might need it." Knuckle looked back at Tsuna, who's face was completely red, he had totally forgotten that he had training earlier and didn't get a chance to shower. Knuckle smiled as he watched Tsuna turning different shades of red, he walked to a dresser and pulled out clothes that he was sure that would fit the young man, since he was so tiny. "I'll leave these clothes for you here." with that Knuckle put the clothes down on the chair and left the room.

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief, he turned back to look at Reborn but found him asleep still facing the window. "I wonder if they believed me.." Tsuna picked up the clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. As he stood there in the shower he thought about what he should do next. "How did I get myself into this?" he whined as he washed his body of the dirt he had gotten from training. Once he was done washing his body and hair he turned off the water and stepped out to dry himself, only to trip and fall flat on his face. "**OOOWWW!**" Tsuna sat up as he covered his face once again in pain. He slowly stood up trying to ignore the pain so he could dry himself. A couple of minutes pass and Tsuna finally comes out of the bathroom wearing a black suit. He had put on the necklace and made sure the rings were hidden underneath his shirt.

"I haven't worn anything like this since the battle with Byakuran." Tsuna turned his head to look at the bed and noticed the Lambo was no longer on it, "Hm? Reborn do you know where Lambo is-" A loud explosion was heard from outside his room along with Lambo's crying. "You've...gotten be kidding me" Tsuna ran out of his room bumping into Giotto. "HIE-" Tsuna let out his signature yelp but covered his mouth. "D-do you know where Lambo is a-at?" Tsuna asked Giotto who had looked like he wanted to laugh at Tsuna's yelp. Giotto opened his mouth to speak but was cut off with two more explosions. Giotto and Tsuna started to run towards the explosions worried. _'__**Lambo! I hope your not starting trouble for us! Please! Don't let it be him!**__' _Tsuna though to himself as he was keeping up with Giotto's pace.

* * *

The end of the second chapter. Sorry if things were all over the place. Even I'm kinda mad at how this one came out. FFFUU

|||OTL

Well I hope you guys like it.


	3. I'm being watched now

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Or the characters.

*if the characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

**Author's Note: **You guys are so nice ; V; I know that there were a couple of things that didn't exist at the time but this is just to make it a bit easier on me (lol; **FAIL**). Also I'm sorry about the late update and stuff. Trying to think about other things as the holiday is close. = W= ;;

* * *

**Chapter 3: "I'm being watched now.." **

'_My heart feels like it's in my throat! Those explosions a moment ago, Lambo's crying, why didn't Reborn stop him from leaving the room? I mean, sure Reborn was asleep but even so, he would have woken up to make sure he didn't leave the room! And now he's off somewhere in this Mansion Maze blowing things up! I managed to make them believe that we were just going home and that we just got lost but now that Lambo has blown up more than half of this building they might think that we were here to attack them!' _Tsuna shut his eyes quickly to make these thoughts go away, realizing that they were just making him worry more. Tsuna glanced over to Giotto hoping to see his back but it surprised him to see that Giotto also took a glance back at him, his eyes were no longer blue as the dying will flame appeared on his head. Tsuna's eyes widen as he noticed Giotto stopped quickly and went straight towards him. He couldn't stop or avoid him since he was in mid-run.

In a blink of an eye Giotto had Tsuna pinned to the wall as another explosion was set off. Tsuna had his eyes shut tightly expecting some sort of pain but nothing came. "Your not hurt are you?" Giotto's voice slapped Tsuna into reality, he wasn't trying to attack him, he was only trying to protect him from the explosion.

Tsuna mentally face-palmed his self. "I-I'm fine.. B-but how a-about y-you?" Tsuna looked up as he watched Giotto dust off his suit giving him a nod that he was okay. "I-I'm s-sorry about all of this.." Giotto blinked a bit confused and looked back at the teen. "I know… w-who's responsible f-for all the e-explosions. H-he doesn't really mean it…he o-only does that when he's upset." Tsuna was staring at his feet as he knew this confession would only make him look like the bad guy but there was no other way out, if he hadn't told him then they might have hurt Lambo.

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT, ANNOYING BRAT!" Giotto's and Tsuna's attention was caught from G.'s yell as he walked out of the demolished room with Lambo under his arm. G. did not look happy what so ever.

"LET GO OF ME STUPID-DERA! LET GO!" Lambo whined as he kicked and punched trying to get out of G.'s grip. "JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL TSUNA ABOUT THIS! I BET YOU'LL LOSE YOUR PLACE AS HIS RIGHT-HAND MAN!" G. was now glaring at the annoying brat.

Lambo stayed quiet for a moment until he had Tsuna in his sight; "Dame-Tsuna! Stupid-Dera was being mean to me! He wouldn't let me go outside! And he didn't give me any candy!" Lambo was beginning to tear as he complained that 'Gokudera' wouldn't let him do anything.

"You _know_ this kid?" G. was now glaring at Tsuna.

Tsuna was terrified of G.'s glare but he knew that Gokudera was like him, so he managed to keep his calm, "Yes I do know him." Tsuna took a couple steps closer to G. so he could have Lambo back. Once Lambo was back in his hands he looked at him and smiled; "Lambo, this person isn't Gokudera. You should know that." Tsuna patted his head as Lambo just glanced at G. and then nodded. "Will you apologize to them?" Tsuna asked politely to Lambo. Lambo was quiet for a short time but then managed to mutter 'I'm sorry' to G. and Giotto.

Giotto was still in his Dying Will Mode he got a bit closer to Tsuna and examined both of them. The things Lambo said were still lingering in his head. "When he was yelling at G. what did he mean by 'Right-Hand man'?" Tsuna's smile insistently dropped. Lambo managed to get out of Tsuna's hold, he stood right in front of Giotto, taking a good look at him only for his face to go pale and his mouth to drop in fear.

"IT'S A GHOST!" Lambo yelled as he took out another grenade out of his hair. Tsuna immediately grabbed Lambo's grenade before he can make any more damage. "TSUNA! WE'RE SURROUNDED BY GHOSTS!" after that last yell Lambo fainted leaving the three of them looking at him. Giotto and G. were not amused while Tsuna just let out a sigh of relief.

Tsuna handed the grenade to G. since he didn't know what to do with it. "I-I'm sorry, sometimes h-his imagination gets t-too wild.. Sorry." Tsuna picked up Lambo, his face still hasn't changed. His smile didn't come back, he couldn't even force a smile.

Giotto finally went out of his Dying Will Mode but his eyes were still fixed on Tsuna, he let out a sigh as he (basically) covered his face with his right hand. "Listen, I still have some paper work to do. So from now on you will be watched over by one of my guardians. I don't want to have the Mansion destroyed. My guardians will switch places to keep an eye on you and your little friend there." Giotto uncovered his face, seeing Tsuna's face hasn't changed.

"Why don't you have Tsuna help out with your paper work for the time being. I'll watch over the stupid cow." a certain high pitched voice came out of no-where; it sounded more like a statement more than a suggestion. Everyone looked around but couldn't pin point to where the voice was coming from. A few seconds later he gave a welcoming kick to Tsuna's head landing next to him with his infamous smirk. "It'll be easier on you. You could keep an eye on him first while he's helping you with your paper work. Besides, Tsuna knows how to deal with paper work already."

'_That's because after the fight with Byakuran you left me no choice but to actually fill a report about it. Also, grandpa- er.. I mean the Ninth also agreed to Reborn about getting used to paper work.' _Tsuna sweat drop as he recalled all of the paper work he had to do. He remembered he hardly had time to actually do homework but of course, his Spartan of a tutor made him finish everything somehow. But then again he remembered all of his friends also helped him, even though they sort of made it a bit more difficult for him.

Giotto took glance between Reborn and G.; obviously G. rejected the idea but Reborn kept his face firm as he also kept that well known smirk of his. "Alright. Tsuna you'll be helping me with my paper work. G. I need you to escort the two kids back to their room." G. gave a small pout of disapproval but did what he was told. "Tsuna," Giotto's voice seemed to change from soft and gentle to firm and…well…not nice. The sudden change of his voice made Tsuna slightly jump and turned his focus to him. "follow me. I don't want you to get lost." Giotto began to walk down the long hall while Tsuna followed him like a lost child.

The walk to his office seemed so long and endless. The awkward silence between them seem to grow even more intense and they both realized it. Giotto was trying to think about the current events, the three children, all of the sudden attacks from different families that he didn't know about, and of course all of his paper work. Tsuna felt a bit uneasy as Giotto began to quicken his pace leaving Tsuna behind to catch up. Tsuna had to slightly jog to catch up to Giotto but his pace slowed down as he felt a pair of eyes watching him, he knows this stare. The feeling brought back unwanted anger as he finally remembered who's stare it belonged to. Tsuna looked around, trying to find the man who was watching him, sure enough Tsuna's stare stopped at a door that wasn't there before. His eyes stayed at the door, his child like innocent eyes disappeared as if he suddenly grew up quickly on the spot. Giotto snapped out of thoughts once he no longer heard the other pair of footsteps following him. He could even feel the presence of one of his guardians. He turned around locking his eyes on Tsuna who had seemed different. He took a few steps closer to see what he was staring at, and to his surprise he saw his Mist Guardian appear before Tsuna with his knowingly laugh and a grin plastered on the man's face.

"Oya. What do we have here?" he asked as he took a step closer to Tsuna who had locked his eyes on him for a while. "It seem like you were able to notice me quite quickly. Even Primo doesn't noticed me that quickly." his grin grew even more as he now stood in front of the child.

Tsuna didn't move, his body stood firmly planted to the ground as he kept glaring at the man before him, _'Daemon Spade…' _Tsuna hated the memories that were replying in his head as he kept his eyes on him. "There is no way I would forget your presence." Tsuna's voice completely changed, it wasn't normal for you to hear his voice change and let alone his attitude change instantly from happy and innocent to 'I'm going to slaughter you'. With the sudden change of attitude Daemon took a step back analyzing the child before him. As for Giotto, he just watched as Tsuna's attitude took a 180; now he had more questions popping into his mind.

"Have we met before, child?" Daemon's question sounded more as if he already knew the answer. Tsuna slightly nodded his head not letting his guard down. "Oya. Could you possibly tell me where or when we met?" Tsuna's eyes widen as he heard 'When'. He forgot that he actually didn't meet him person, only by his will from the rings in the future. Tsuna kept quiet as his glare at Daemon slowly slipped away. "Nu-fu-fu-fu. I see that your hiding something very important from me," he leaned towards the boy, who almost fell backwards, and whispered in his ear, "_Sawada Tsunayoshi. I didn't expect to see you here. Let's try to get along for the time being. I have all sorts of plans in mind for you. Nu-fu-fu-fu." _Tsuna's eyes widen as he didn't realize that he pushed Daemon away from him. His mind was completely turning, going up and down with no hesitation. "You don't have to act so rude, I was just trying to get some information out of you." Daemon's stare made Tsuna feel weak, as if he were to break right in front of him.

Tsuna's voice was soft, but he made it clear for Daemon (and Giotto) to hear; "You already have information regarding me. So I suggest you back off." Daemon just had his grin wiped clean off his face, he turned around and disappeared from their sight. As soon as he no longer felt his presences Tsuna let out his breath not knowing he was holding it in for so long. He looked at his hands and noticed they were shaking. Tsuna knew that he practically set himself up for a fight between him and the Mist Guardian. Giotto placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder making him jump and scream his famous scream, "!" Giotto covered one of his ears but unfortunately the other one didn't stand a chance against the boys high pitched scream. Tsuna slowly looked behind him to see Giotto a bit disoriented because of his scream. "S-s-sorry. Are you a-alright?" Tsuna asked as his attention was completely on him.

Giotto nodded as he pointed to the door at the end of the hall. Tsuna assumed that was his Office, Giotto practically pushed the young boy ahead of him so he could keep an eye out for him. It seems as if Daemon knew the child but wasn't very pleased to see him with Giotto.

Once Tsuna and him entered his Office he noticed the young boy looking around. But he wasn't surprised to see other things.

'_When I saw the Ninth, most of the things that are here were still in the room. But there are so many things that had to get replaced.' _Tsuna thought as he wondered around the room unknowingly, he made his was to a window that had a nice view of the garden. Tsuna merely pouted as he remembered that there was barely even a garden from his time. '_Geez, they could have at least kept the garden like this. It looks at lot nicer this way.' _Tsuna thought as he let out a small sigh. He turned around to see Giotto with an expression he couldn't make out. Tsuna tilted his head wondering if he did something wrong. He was pretty sure he didn't but then again his nickname was 'Dame-Tsuna' for a reason. Tsuna stepped away from the window, standing next to the couch and the table waiting for Giotto to say something.

Giotto merely looked at Tsuna, who reverted back to his usually fidgety self. Giotto made a mental note that Tsuna acts differently with who he's with; like how he acted calm and collected with G., when he was with the small child who went by the name of 'Lambo' he was kind and sweet. With the other child he seemed goofy and relaxed but with Daemon his attitude does a 180 and even his presences gives off the feeling that he will kill on sight. And with him, well he wasn't sure about that yet since he barely spoke to the kid, who oddly looked like him. _'Well the paper work won't do it self' _Giotto thought to himself bringing him back to his duties. "Tsuna, I need you to organize these. Hand them to me after they are organized." Giotto placed a stack of papers on the small table in front of the couch. "Make sure that they are separated. If they are important documents stack them separately and give those to me immediately. As for the rest that have finical issues or just reports also separate those two. Just make sure you hand me the ones with important statues." Tsuna nodded as all the explanations we replying in his head. Giotto made his way over to his desk and started scanning the papers that were already on his desk. Tsuna starting to scan the papers and separate them more quickly than Giotto thought. Tsuna manly focused on the 'important documents/reports' first. Few minutes pass, Tsuna had already gave Giotto the important papers and went back to organizing the others. His eyes landed on a report regarding information being leaked to other Families that were listed under 'unknown'. Tsuna picked up the piece of paper and placed it on top of the important documents.

About two hours have passed and all the paper work and organizing was done. Tsuna stood up stretching, a small smile appeared on his face mentally patting his back for his 'hard work'. Giotto also did the same, actually happy the someone helped him with all the work and not making it difficult for him. There was a small, yet, comfortable silence among the two of them until a loud growl came from Tsuna's stomach. Tsuna's face turned different shades of red as he tried to make his stomach stop growling, remembering that before he came to the past he was going to have dinner but never even had a chance to even take a step in his front door.

Giotto let out a soft chuckle, walking towards the brunette and patted his head. "It's about time for dinner. Let's go to the dinning hall. I'll have G. get your friends and show them the way there." Tsuna nodded as both him and Giotto left his office. A few minutes later they both walked into the dinning hall. Most of the Guardians were there, except G. and Daemon. But Tsuna had a feeling to expect the Mist Guardian to show up soon. So he mentally prepared himself.

* * *

**Sorry for the Late update, that's it for now. Happy Holidays and I hope you guys have a fun over Christmas. 3 **


	4. A Survival Match!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Or the characters.

*if the characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

**Author's Note: **Hey Guys~ Did you all have fun on Christmas Eve/Day? I hope you guys did. 3 I'm glad that most of you are liking the story even I'm just going with the flow. Well onward to the next chapter! O UO/

* * *

**Chapter 4: "A Survival Match?" **

All eyes were on the young boy who looked like their boss. They noticed that he was tense, he was waiting for something -or someone- to just attack him. Once the young child felt all the guardians eyes were on him, he returned to his normal self. The clumsy, shy, kind, no-good Tsuna. He was fidgety, possibly taking a step back and hid a bit behind Giotto for reassurance. Giotto merely patted Tsuna's head and gave him a small smile, slightly pushing him in front of him.

Giotto finally caught all of their attentions as he had the young look-alike in front of him, having both hands on his shoulders so he wouldn't run or hide again. "Every one, I want you to meet the young man G. found on our property." every guardian had changed instantly from friendly to just down right scary. Tsuna jumped knowing their aura's completely changed. "But don't worry. He's harmless." Giotto finished his sentence. All the guardians went back to their 'friendly' mood. Well not all of them. Alaude was the only one who was still eyeing the young man. He stared for just a few seconds, he 'hm'ed' to himself and looked away from him as his arms were crossing in front of his chest. Tsuna let out a soft sigh of relief. "Go ahead and introduce your self, Tsuna." Giotto whispered in his ear.

Tsuna nodded and took a couple of steps forward, he was looking at all of the Guardians in front of him, sitting down waiting for him to say something. For a moment, he thought he saw his friends smiling, except Hibari. Tsuna blinked and came back to realization that he must have been imagining things. He took a deep breath to calm himself and it actually worked, "Hello. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna smiled; for a brief moment he saw his friends again. Something was defiantly wrong. He knew he was home-sick but it shouldn't have effected him this much. Then it hit him. It wasn't _him,_ it was Daemon. He managed to only make Tsuna see this and not the others. He was right. Tsuna's body shivered badly, Giotto walked up to him to see if something was wrong but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Tsuna facing his direction. Tsuna's attitude changed once again doing a 180 in front of every guardian. He was now glaring at the door behind Giotto, he could only stand still and wait for that person to walk into that room. He couldn't do anything but glare at that man.

Sure enough, the doors opened and Daemon was the first to come in. G. had Lambo in his arms once again and Reborn was right next to him, he was no longer smirking since he knew his pupil was having a glaring contest against Daemon. "Oya. Well if it isn't Tsunayoshi. It's a pleasure to meet you once again." Daemon's grin was still on his face, it made Tsuna twitch. "Nu-fu-fu-fu. Are you so excited to see me that your body is shaking?" his glare was more intense now as he stared at Tsuna's body shaking. Tsuna himself didn't realizing his body was shaking until he had pointed it out. Tsuna stood quiet, anything he could say would possibly come out wrong. Especially since he was in front of the First Generation. Reborn was the first to stop this awkward show down with a polite kick to Tsuna's shin.

"Dame-Tsuna. Don't forget it's your responsibility to take care of the stupid cow. Not G.'s" Tsuna was jumping in pain as he clutched onto the shin Reborn had kicked.

"I know! I know!" Tsuna whined as he managed to walk towards G. Giotto and the other Guardians were a bit lost on the small presentation they just saw but it didn't take long to notice that both Daemon and Tsuna were at each other's necks. Lambo was taking all of Tsuna's attention away from Daemon and it was a good thing since he walked right by him. Of course, Daemon did not like being ignored. Especially from 'weaklings'. "Lambo, calm down. G-san won't hurt you." Tsuna smiled but deep in his mind there was some doubt. After all, Gokudera took after G. so there could be a possibility. Lambo was acting different from usual; he wasn't hyper, loud, annoying, or happy. Possibly because he thinks they're surrounded by 'Ghosts' -which they really aren't. _'Poor Lambo. Maybe if I explain to him that they're not really ghosts but the REAL First Generation…maybe he would be back to his usual self again.' _Tsuna thought to himself as he saw Lambo trying to hide himself in Tsuna's jacket, probably hoping to blend in.

"Tsuna." Giotto's voice sounded pretty loud but peaceful. Tsuna looked straight at the man who called his name a bit surprised. "You'll be sitting next to me, along with your two friends." Giotto smiled, Tsuna felt a small tug in his heart but shrugged it off. Tsuna just nodded as he walked towards Giotto. G. had already made his way to his chair. Daemon was right behind Tsuna, eyeing the poor boy's back as if he was waiting for him to make a wrong move. Tsuna had sat down on the big chair, Lambo was sitting on his lap and as for Reborn, he managed to get his own seat next to Tsuna. Giotto met eye to eye with his Mist Guardian, it was obvious that meant as a warning. During dinner everyone began to talk and act normal. It was pretty loud but cheerful. Lambo began to act goofy again but with only Tsuna. Reborn started to smirk as he noticed his pupil had relaxed again. Everyone was having a good time over dinner. But every now and then Tsuna would exchange glances with every one giving them a small smile and nod. The only person he didn't smile at was Daemon, the glances were pretty short but he did managed to get one of Daemon's creepy smirks. Tsuna had twitched to that but remained calm as if that didn't happen. Even after all of them had dinner they were still talking to each other. Alaude kept looking back and forth between Tsuna and Daemon. But then again he was a bit interested in the boy who went by the name of 'Sawada Tsunayoshi.' Why did his presences tick Daemon so much? There was only one way to figure that out. Alaude gave Tsuna his own smirk along with a small twinkle in his eyes. Tsuna just shivered as he felt that something bad was going to come. Something that could possibly cause him pain. But then again, what didn't cause him any sort of pain? He sort of chuckled to himself at that thought. Few minutes pass as the guardians began to leave to their office's or rooms. Once Giotto stood up Tsuna did the same, along with Alaude and Daemon who -normally- would have been the first people to leave; G. just followed Giotto as Tsuna still had Lambo in his hands and Reborn was walking next to Giotto. Not even a few seconds pass as Alaude grabbed Tsuna by the caller and threw Lambo at G. He was dragging Tsuna down the hall, Daemon followed quietly a bit pissed that he had taken his prey. Giotto, G. (who was carrying Lambo now) and Reborn were all surprised from the sudden kidnapping, once they all snapped out of their surprise they ran to catch up to the two who had taken Tsuna.

Tsuna tried to get up or at least tried to get away from Alaude's grip but that didn't work. NOTHING WORKED! And now Tsuna was panicking. Not only was he being dragged away to god-knows-where but Daemon was walking right behind him amused in watching Tsuna's pathetic ways of escaping. He felt a shiver go down his spin. This wasn't good. Not one bit. Tsuna managed to catch a glance of the four who were getting closer to them. Tsuna felt a small smile appear on his face but he knew it wouldn't last long.

Alaude had opened a door that led to an underground training room, he was still dragging Tsuna down the stairs. He didn't really pay any attention to the boy's cries and whines as he kept hitting his behind on each stair. Within minutes they had reached the bottom, there wasn't much light in the room, only candles on every end of the walls. Alaude tossed Tsuna into the middle of the room. Daemon just stood against the wall as the other four came into the room almost out of breath.

"Alaude! What do you think your doing?" Giotto's voice was loud, it echoed in the room. He was mad that his guardian had dragged this poor boy down here -literally. Alaude just turned his head looking over his shoulder to see his Boss giving him a smirk.

"I want to see why Daemon is irritated by this boy." Alaude was now focused on the young boy in front of him as he took out his handcuffs. Tsuna just gulped, he managed to get up and look at his tutor for help, only to have his sight blocked and thrown back by Alaude's attack to the stomach. Tsuna was basically launched to the other half of the room. He was on the floor for a bit but then sat back up complaining about how much that hurt. All of them, except Reborn, and Daemon were surprised. Usually, people who end up getting thrown to the other half of the room by Alaude's attack would have been out cold for a good hour. But there he was, Tsuna was wide awake going on about the pain. Alaude hm'ed to himself once again amused.

Tsuna got up as he placed one hand on his stomach. _'What am I going to do? I can't fight back! If I do then they will surely think of me as a spy or something and might even..' _Tsuna gulped as the thought was lingering in his mind, _'…kill us..' _Tsuna was thinking to himself, terrified about the next attack Alaude might make any second.

"Dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna snapped out of his small trance and looked at his Tutor. He looked pissed. "If you don't want him to toss you around like a rag doll, then I suggest that you better start dodging his attacks." Tsuna didn't like how his tutor was said it.

"But Reborn!" Tsuna tried to whine about it was _'impossible' _for him to do that with out him being in DWM but that didn't work out either.

"Plus think of this as more training since you were whining about stopping earlier!" Reborn looked at his pupil smirking with a 'that's-what-you-get-look'. Tsuna could only sigh despite the fact that he probably doesn't stand a chance against Alaude, possibly not even living for a few minutes.

"Your making me wait, child." Alaude was not patient at all. He was heading straight towards Tsuna with his handcuffs ready. Alaude was sure that he would defeat the child right now. Tsuna on the other hand was panicking like no tomorrow, Tsuna stopped looking around, he stood still as his bangs covered his eyes. Right before making contact with the boy, he disappeared. Tsuna had vanished from Alaude's sight! Tsuna was actually behind Alaude basically trying to avoid his attack.

Tsuna managed to get away from Alaude (he was basically running away from him) but Daemon had entered the one sided-fight as well. Tsuna's eyes met Daemon's, his first priority -to dodge all of Alaude's attacks- just doubled with Daemon charging at him. He wanted to let his attitude change once again as he saw Daemon heading his way but he remained calm, if he didn't then the two of them would be able to read him like a book.

"Nu-Fu-Fu-Fu. Tsunayoshi, let's play for awhile!" Daemon had that sickening smile on his face that Tsuna just wanted to take off. Tsuna was standing still as Daemon charged at him, making it difficult for Tsuna to dodge since Daemon basically used his trusty staff. Alaude was pissed, this was his fight against the child and here Daemon is taking him away. Alaude had also entered the fight, it was more of a two-way fight instead of a three-way fight. No one was an ally in this fight. Giotto and G. just stared at the fight before them, they didn't notice that the other guardians heard all the noise and wanted to see what was going on. Their faces were a mixture of blank, confusion, dumbfounded, and a bit lost. Lambo was cheering Tsuna on -sort of, he was calling him a 'Chicken'- while Reborn just stood their quietly observing the guardians next to him. There was a small blast between Alaude and Daemon when they exchanged blows, trying to hit Tsuna. The small blast was strong enough to push the three of them away from each other. It was rare to see Daemon and Alaude almost out of breath but there stood Tsuna as if he was alright, sure he broke out into sweat but he didn't have problems breathing -sort of. Tsuna's eyes wondered from Alaude to Daemon, he was wondering why he hasn't used any of his illusions, it was confusing him. He was probably waiting for Tsuna to go into his DWM but Tsuna wouldn't. He won't.

Alaude and Daemon managed to get their second breath, glaring at each other and then back at Tsuna, which made him yelp and once again panicking. Once they got back into the fighting stances a bright flame appeared on Giotto's head, who was now in front of Tsuna. Tsuna's eyes widen even more, -as if it was even possible- he didn't notice that Giotto had moved from the door way to right in front of him.

Giotto gave both Alaude and Daemon a glare that Tsuna -should be happy- did not see. With that Daemon disappeared more than pissed that Giotto had stopped his fun. Alaude just walked pass the other guardians also irritated. After they could no longer hear Alaude's footsteps Tsuna was the first to sigh in relief. His knees finally gave out on him as he fell back on his butt. Tsuna winced in pain because of Alaude's first attack. It didn't hurt that much anymore but it did bother him. Giotto finally relaxed too and looked back at the frighten child. He finally asked one of the questions that were bothering him from the beginning of the survival match; "How were able to stay awake after Alaude's attack? Most people wouldn't have been able to take that." he was demanding an answer from Tsuna. _'Something is off about this boy. Really off. No normal being could dodge Alaude's or even Daemon's attack too.' _Giotto's thoughts were caught off as he watched Tsuna trying to get up again but got kicked back down in the stomach again by the baby.

"**OOOWWW! REBORN! WHY DID YOU KICK ME?" **Tsuna was lying on his side holding his stomach in even more pain; **"THAT'S WHERE ALAUDE HIT ME!" **Tsuna was basically tearing at the pain and how Reborn was cruel enough to kick him there of all places.

Reborn still had his smirk plastered on his face, "Would you have wanted me to hit you on the head again?" Leon crawled to Reborn's hand changing it's form to a giant hammer like before. Tsuna just 'HIE'd' again shaking his head so much that he had gotten dizzy. Leon changed back to normal and made his was to Reborn's hat making itself comfortable. Reborn looked back at Giotto who was still waiting for an answer but was sort of stunned by the small display. "He can stay awaked because of all the training I put him through. How else is he going to protect his family if he gets knocked out so easily." a simple and ordinary answer was given. There was no lie in it of course. How would he protect his Family if he was taken out first? Easy, learn or adjust to all the pain that was inflected on him so he wouldn't give in so easily on passing out.

Giotto blinked at the simple answer, staring at the baby before him. "That's an exceptional answer," Giotto walked towards Tsuna noticing that he was already getting up on his own. "I guess you are used to it." Giotto patted the brunette's head. "You should get some rest. It looks like you need it." Giotto softly push Tsuna towards the door facing all of the other guardians. Lambo jumped out of G.'s grip; luckily, Tsuna was able to catch him. All the other guardians glanced at Tsuna wondering how such a small boy could handle the most powerful people out of their group. Everyone followed Giotto and Tsuna to his room. Reborn was in the room with Tsuna and Lambo -supposedly. After the door closed behind him he made his way to the bed far too tired to change his clothes, Lambo didn't do much today but he still passed out like he did a marathon. A few minutes later Tsuna did the same - pass out.

Everyone (except Alaude and Daemon) was in Giotto's office, they knew that even normal people who had gone through stressful training could not possibly do what 'that kid' just did. Giotto was sitting down, he hand his chin resting against one of his hands. Thinking the same thing.

"That kid is really weird, Giotto. Isn't it possible that he's actually a spy?" Asari was the first to ask that question, the question that was lingering in everyone's head.

"Asari has a point. Maybe he was sent from one of those Unknown Families to attack us when we have our guard down?" Lampo calmly said nodding his head.

"I want to agree with the two of you but I just can't seem to do so. Yes the boy shown us his extreme capability to avoid damage but it seems like he's just an innocent child." Knuckle crossed his arms as he had his eyes closed, in a semi-deep thought.

"Hmph. The kid _wants_ you to think that he's innocent. No one cares what age your are when your in the Mafia. You should know that already." G. looked at the other three who nodded a bit upset that he just gave them an obvious reason to not leave their guard down. "What bothers me more is how the kid acts around Daemon. They're always on each other's neck when they are close to each other. Could it be possibly that Daemon did something to the kids' Family?" G. was basically asking himself this but was also asking Giotto who had stayed quiet through out the conversation.

"For the time being, we'll do what we planned to do from the beginning. We will take turns watching him. I want Alaude to do a background check on him and as for Daemon," Giotto sighed softly as he closed his eyes, "Make sure he doesn't get anywhere close the child. Who knows what he plans to do with him."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They were going to examine the kid a bit longer and make sure Daemon wouldn't get close to him.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now. I really had to rewrite this chapter because the original was going to fast. **

**Seriously. = A = ; Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. Have a Happy New year~ 3**


	5. More uninvited guests? And

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Or the characters.

*if the characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

**Author's Note: **All of you guys are sweet~ *blushes* I'm glad you guys liked the other chapter. Now, time for this one to commence! Oh, by the way, I made another KHR Fanfic. The name is 'Life is.' it's pretty long…and I mean LONG. Just saying.

* * *

**Chapter 5: "More uninvited guests? And an explanation." **

Over night everyone had discussed who would 'look after' Tsuna and his two companions first.

After a couple of arguments, it was settled. Since Giotto had already watch him it was G.'s turn. Afterwards it would be Lampo, Asari, and then Knuckle. He made sure that Alaude was given specific orders to get a background on the three. Of course the rest of the guardians made sure that Daemon wouldn't get too close to Tsuna since they're always at each others necks. Only god knows why.

G. had his hands in his pockets a bit frustrated that he would have to look after those three brats. He was stomping all the way to the guests room and stopped at the door hearing the oldest brat (which he thinks is Tsuna) say something along the lines of 'going home.' and 'not wanting to worry his friends or family.' A small 'Tch.' escaped G.'s mouth, he opened the door as his eyes found Tsuna sitting on the couch across from the Baby, Reborn who was also sitting down on the other couch. Lambo was still asleep -thank god!

Tsuna stood up, fidgety again playing with his fingers, "G-g-good M-morning, G-san." Tsuna's stuttering wasn't something G. liked but he had to put up with it for the day. "U-um… I-is there s-something you w-wanted?" G. glared at Tsuna which made him 'HIE' again falling back on the couch. Reborn just let out a sigh a bit disappointed that his student need more training. Defiantly more training.

"Hmph. I'm only here to watch over you guys today." G. put his hands back in his pockets more irritated then before.

Tsuna sat up straight, he was playing with his fingers again; "U-um… I-if you h-have work t-to do, then I-I could p-possibly help I-if you want t-that is." Tsuna didn't make eye contact as he was trying to keep his eyes on the floor. But G.'s stare gave him shivers, as if he still didn't trust him. Then again he just showed up on their property with a lame story and he can't tell them that he's from the future. That would mess up everything (at least that's what he thought)! This is going to be the longest day of his life and he knows that. "B-but if y-you don't t-then t-that's o-okay." Tsuna slowly looked up at G. who still kept his glare on him practically hoping to burn holes through his face.

A soft yawn was heard from the corner where the bed was placed, Lambo had woken up and was sitting there rubbing one of his eyes trying to wake up a bit more. "Tsuna…can we go outside and play? It's boring inside this place. No one wants to play with the Great Lambo or give me candy." Lambo pouted as he got off of the huge bed and made his way to Tsuna and Reborn. Reborn was already asleep leaving Tsuna to decide things from here.

"It's not really my place to decide if we can go out, Lambo. Besides, if we do go outside then we just might be too loud for them to handle." Tsuna pick Lambo up placing him right next to him on the couch. Lambo was only behaving because of the 'ghost' right next to him. He didn't want to get possessed or something. Even with the thought in mind Lambo couldn't help but start to tear.

"B-But I w-want to g-go out side a-and p-play!" Lambo began to cry, every time Tsuna or G. would try to do something to calm him down his crying just got louder to the point that it made both Tsuna and G. to cover their ears.

"FINE! FINE! I'LL TAKE YOU OUTSIDE TO PLAY JUST SHUT UP ALREADY, BRAT!" G. yelled at the top of his lungs making Lambo stop with his crying. Lambo jumped up and down, excited that he won and would actually get some fresh air since it's been 'so long' to him.

G. made Tsuna carry Lambo so he wouldn't go off somewhere and Reborn was now on Tsuna's head. Reborn was woken up by Lambo's crying but he made no effort to shutting him up since he finally got what he wanted, a bit of freedom. They walked in silence -sort of- G. was mumbling about how annoying this was and Lambo was singing his infamous song 'Who are you, I'm Lambo!' Tsuna and Reborn were just quiet. Reborn just wanted fresh air and as for Tsuna, well, he just didn't want any trouble from a certain person here in the Mansion. It felt like an hour before they reached the door that lead outside, of course, the first person to run out the door and scream like an idiot was none other than Lambo. He rolled around in the grass, tried to catch the butterflies that were near by, looked at the pond, and just run around aimlessly. Reborn got off of Tsuna's head taking a small walk. Tsuna took a deep breath, the sun felt great, it was nice and warm giving him a pleasant feeling and the wind made it feel even better, it wasn't a cold breeze but a warm breeze that could make any one fall asleep outside. After accepting the welcoming of the sun, the breeze, and the smell of Autumn he walked ahead, keeping an eye on Lambo as Reborn just sat laid down on a blanket, the first thought that came to his mind was 'Where did he get that from?' But he didn't let that bother him since he has a feeling that he might not be able to come outside for a long time. G. on the other hand just leaned against the wall letting his back rest on it watching the so called 'annoying brats', he just wanted to get information out of them and be done with it but Giotto had to be a softy and say no about it.

Only minutes went by and G. had lost himself as he watched the 'brats' run around actually enjoying the bit of freedom they got. He found himself chuckling and giving the weird three kids a small smile. It wasn't normal for him to being do that. The only person he would do that was with Giotto, yet this miniature look-alike was able to do so without a problem. Yes, something was defiantly different about them but he couldn't put his finger on it yet. If he didn't snap out of his little trance later he wouldn't have realized that Reborn had whispered something into the brunette's ear, making him say 'EH' pretty loudly, glancing over at G. From what he could tell, Tsuna's face was full of worry and full of fear. _'Did they say what their next move is? Damn it! Why did I have to be so far away from them that I couldn't hear them?' _G. cursed under his breath thinking that they were really going to attack them soon.

G. kept a closer eye on the brunette noticing that he kept glancing back at him and Reborn. Reborn and Tsuna couldn't help feel like more trouble was going to head there way. The wind picked up really fast, it was unusual for the weather to just change so quickly. As fast as it came it disappeared, as if it never happened. G. just let out another 'Tch.' He turned his gaze back at Tsuna, who looked like he was in a small trance, the young boy had his hand griping his shirt as if it something was really bothering him. G. realized that his facial expression changed instantly, he looked pissed but worried. With just a blink of an eye Daemon appeared before Tsuna trying to attack him. "Shit!" G. managed to say before he ran out to the boy.

Although he was a little too late, Daemon already cast an illusion on the three kids before him. The illusion was just like before, noting but darkness formed into a sphere. There was no way in or out without being in his DWM. Tsuna knew right away that was exactly what he wanted. "Nu-Fu-Fu, Do you honestly think they will help you? They don't really care if I killed you right now. Just look, even G. isn't here anymore." Daemon made a small place of the darkness show him the outside, and he was right, G. was no longer there. Tsuna couldn't bring himself to think that he would just leave him there. No, he probably went to get the others for help. Daemon's grin grew even more, "Nu-Fu-Fu. Even if he managed to bring them here, they wouldn't make it in time." Lambo was now seriously crying and panicking. Reborn cursed under his breath and Tsuna just stood his ground still looking at the spot he let him see the outside world. He managed to see silver hair and black hair moving closer to them. His eyes could only widen when his feeling grew, he knew those people.

"JUUDIAME! I'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE!" The silver headed boy came out from the bushes throwing dynamites at the sphere. It didn't make any damage but it did make him furious.

"Just wait a little longer, Tsuna!" The black hair boy had also came out of the bushes behind the other. He tried to use all of his attacks on the sphere but that also didn't work.

The explosions made everyone in the Mansion terrified. G. had managed to get everyone and told them that Daemon had gotten to Tsuna and the other two before he could do anything. With that small information they ran down the halls finally making it to the semi-destroyed garden. They were surprise to see two other boys trying to break the sphere before them.

"Don't worry Juudiame, I'll get you out soon!" he yelled at the top of his lungs throwing more dynamites at the sphere. Yet again nothing worked. "Damn it! Why won't it break?"

"This is a lot harder than I thought. The last time it broke so easily." the black hair boy was still trying to use his own attacks on the sphere but still nothing.

"Nu-Fu-Fu. Did you think I would make it that easy for you?" Daemon appeared in front of the sphere staring at the two in front of him. "Nu-Fu-Fu. Within a few minutes he will run out of air. But first," Daemon spirited towards the silver hair boy, having their faces close to each other, "I want him to see you two fall right in front of his eyes." His grin grew even more as he sent the boy flying hitting a tree knocking him out.

"GOKUDERA!" Yamamoto turned to get close to his friend but that face was near him as well.

His face was surprised but was terrified, he had let his guard down when his friend was thrown like nothing.

Everyone was just standing there, they couldn't move. The sight in front of them was to hard for them to bare, they were only children and yet Daemon just didn't care. Giotto's anger was building up but not as much as Tsuna's.

"Nu-Fu-Fu. I think it's about time we end this ridiculous game." Daemon said throwing Yamamoto into another tree knocking him out as well.

**-inside the sphere-**

Tsuna was watching his friends, trying to help him get out of the sphere but nothing was working and to make matters worse, Daemon knocked them both out. Reborn just stood next to Lambo making him stay still. Tsuna's anger was too much to hold in. Tears were visible on the corner of his eyes. He knew Daemon wouldn't stop at that, he would go further, he would kill them before his very eyes. Tsuna looked down at Reborn, he knew what he wanted to do and gave him a nod. Even though they were giving themselves away, it would be better then having your friends dieing right there and not doing anything about it. As soon as Reborn gave him a nod Tsuna took out his ring, giving Reborn Lambo's ring, putting his ring and gloves on right away and took his pill.

**-outside the sphere-**

Daemon began to walk closer to Gokudera, planning to get rid of the tenths' Generation Guardians. He took another step but stopped when he heard cracking. He turned around to look at the sphere he had made for the three 'weaklings', there were cracks in it. The sphere was shooting out flames, bigger then the last time he had seen before. Within seconds the Sphere broke into tiny pieces revealing a pissed Tsuna, tears of frustration were making their way down his face. The flame on his head were bright and bigger then usual. Not even a millisecond had passed and Tsuna was in front of Daemon, his rage of his friends finally set him off. Daemon's eyes only widen when he noticed that he couldn't move out of the way. Tsuna gave him a punch to the face sending him far into the forest behind him. Multiple trees were falling, once Daemon got up from the place he was sent to, he spat out a bit of blood cursing as he disappeared. Tsuna couldn't fell his presence any more after he had disappeared. He returned to normal, running towards his friends, it seemed as if they were alright but looks can be deceiving. Gokudera was knocked out and would possibly be out for a full day. And as for Yamamoto, possibly the same amount.

The first generation walked up to the boy who was tearing out of frustration. He was frustrated that he let his guard down, that his friends got hurt because of him, he was frustrated that he couldn't protect his friends when he knew he had to, he was just frustrated at himself for not doing something sooner. Giotto could only stare at the poor boy who had been trying to wipe away the tears, he lightly placed his hand on his shoulder. Tsuna slowly looked to his side looking up at Giotto. His expression showed that he was no longer enraged but more worried for his friends. "Your friends will be alright. I'll have Knuckle look at them." Giotto signaled Knuckle and Asari to pick up the look-alikes. After picking them up they made their way to the Mansion, Lampo was following them not wanting to deal with anything else.

Reborn walked next to Tsuna and placed Lambo on his lap, Lambo had been knocked out for sometime but that was fine since he wasn't really hurt. Reborn turned his gaze to Tsuna and then to Giotto, "I think it's about time we tell you about ourselves. You must have a lot of questions for us right now." Tsuna's eyes widen, if it was his tutors idea to tell them everything then he wouldn't even try to disagree. Giotto nodded as he helped Tsuna get up, "Please come with me to my office." Giotto turned to look at his friend, G., who was only staring in disbelief. The wimpy kid he saw not long ago managed to send Daemon flying. Giotto signaled his friend to follow them to his office where things would be explained.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that it took me forever to update this. I was really distracted and I couldn't really come up with stuff for a while. ||OTL **

**Well I hoped you guys had a Fun New Years. **


	6. It's unbelievable, isn't it?

_Disclaimer: __**I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Or the characters. **_

_***if the characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.***_

_**Author's Note: **__Time for the new chapter to begin~ I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter (especially when Tsuna punched Daemon xD) Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been distracted in reading other FanFictions. (__**I FAIL**__)_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 6: "It's unbelievable, isn't it?" **_

_Tsuna was starting to have his doubts. Yeah sure, Reborn said that it was okay to tell him everything or at least the things he would like to know about him, his friends, and this hate-or-kill relationship with Daemon. But he was only there for about a day or two and now he has to spill his gut out! He was sweating bullets; they wouldn't believe him! He wouldn't if someone who looked innocent at first just came in his mansion and then just went mental on one of their Guardians! He thought the world was just out to get him or to make his life even more complicated then what it was. Tsuna stood in front of Giotto; who was sitting at his desk eyeing the poor kid; while G. was standing next to him keeping his guard up. The silence felt like it would last forever, which made Tsuna even more fidgety. _

_After what felt like hours, Giotto broke the silence by asking the question that had lingered in his mind for some time. "Who are you exactly? You're able to use Dyeing Will Flames. I'm sure no ordinary civilian could have been able to use them." Giotto's voice was cold, and firm. Tsuna took a step back from the un-expecting attitude. But he managed to take ground, standing tall looking at Giotto. _

_Tsuna took a deep breath, his eyes narrowed a bit making him look serious; "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. For the reason of me using Dyeing Will Flames still questions me a bit myself." Tsuna softly sighed, as he decided to hold up his right hand; to show the Vongola ring -Which has been changed to a new shape. "I-I'm.. Vongola Decimo. Me and my friends are actually from the future, four-hundred years to be exact. We were hit by the Ten-year bazooka that Lambo had, supposedly it was 'upgraded' by one of our Technicians. Unfortunately, the bazooka wasn't tested before giving it back to Lambo. Giannini has a record of trying to 'upgrade' things, most of them ended up a bit worse then what he hoped." Tsuna put his hand down and noticed the adults faces. Tsuna was now being to wonder if he should have not said anything. _

"_**THAT'S A LOAD OF CRAP! BESIDES! THAT RING DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE THE VONGOLA RING!**" G. blew up instantly making Tsuna yell his high pitched yell also making him fall back. _

_Tsuna covered his face with his arms, "B-But it is the Vongola Ring! I had to get it upgrade because it was destroyed during the Family conflict!" he managed to yell out with a high pitch voice. Giotto instantly stood up and looked at Tsuna who was frantically panicking. Giotto walked up to the boy, lifted him up and set him down to stand on his own feet again. _

"_What do you mean the Vongola Ring was destroyed? What 'Family Conflict' are you talking about?" Giotto was serious, yet he was worried. Why was his heart beating so fast that it made him regret asking that question? _

_Tsuna's eyes widen quickly covering his mouth with both of his hands. 'W-was I suppose to tell him that? I-it just slipped out! But G. didn't believe me when I said that this was the Vongola Ring! What do I say?' _Tsuna thought to himself still panicking about his outburst.

"The original Vongola Ring was destroyed by Enma Kozato, boss of the Shimon Family." A squeaky voice caught all their attention. Reborn was sitting down on the couch behind Tsuna, his hat had covered his eyes only revealing his mouth. "During that time, Tsuna was to inherit the Vongola's name and become the new boss. Unfortunately, things didn't go as plan. Tsuna's Rain Guardian was severely hurt and was sent to the hospital and was in intense care. Meanwhile, the inheritance was stopped due to the fight between Vongola and Shimon. Vongola didn't have a chance at the time and because of that all their rings were destroyed. Also, Tsuna's mist guardian was taken away by Shimon's mist guardian. We didn't know at the time that it was actually Daemon Spade who had taken over Shimon's mists' mind and body. Apparently he wanted to use Chrome to get to Mukuro and take over his mind and body as well. Over time the Vongola and Shimon fought. Dame-Tsuna over here lost his will to fight once Enma told him of what his father did to his family. He was lost for a while but he came back to his senses." Reborn didn't look at the three who were standing motionless. Tsuna, on the other hand, looked down. He didn't want to remember all of this. It was just a plot by Daemon to get rid of him and his friends. To _use _Enma and his friends just to get what he wants. That made him furious; he would never forgive Daemon even though he would practically forgive anyone really - except Byakuran of course. Tsuna didn't realize it but he had both his hands curled up into fists, his hands shaking with such frustration that it made his knuckles white. "After a while they forgave each other and became friends once again. So there you have it; the reason to why the Vongola ring changed and to why Daemon and Tsuna are always at each other." Reborn finished his explanation, while petting Leon.

G. was lost at a point. He didn't know that the Shimon Family could go to such lengths, at least in their time. Giotto was lost for words, he never told his family about his contact with the Shimon Family. They had kept their letters secret and made sure that they were disposed of immediately so no one would invade their privacy and peace. But to hear of this, coming from them? It was impossible; he didn't want to believe it. Much to his dismay, his intuition was telling him that they were not lying and that Tsuna's emotions were more than enough proof then need. They stood in silence for a short time until Giotto let out a sigh. Tsuna immediately felt his frustration leave him as he stared up at Primo. "I believe in what you said. I will not think of you or your friends as enemies or guests but as Family." he patted Tsuna's head light making the brunette blink owlishly. "But there is one more thing I would like to know."

Tsuna tilted his head, what more could he want to know? "What would you like to know, Giotto?" Tsuna asked still wondering.

"Why is it that you look like me?" Giotto had a questioning face as he still kept his eyes on Tsuna.

Tsuna merely smiled and chuckled lightly; "I think it's because you're my Great-great-great-great grandfather." Tsuna answered with full of joy in his tone. Giotto's face changed instantly. Exactly how many 'greats' did he say again? G. wanted to laugh at this remark. But he then realized that one of Tsuna's friends looked like him to. Which led G. to think about things, standing motionless for quit some time. Tsuna only blinked and looked at both the adults; "Um… Did I say something wrong?" he asked as both of them snapped out of their trance.

"It's what you shouldn't have said." Reborn had his smirk planted on his face, this was just too much for him to enjoy. Tsuna just let out an 'eh?' not understanding what his tutor meant. Reborn jumped from the couch and landed on Tsuna's head, "Well it's too late to take back what you just said. Dame-Tsuna, you should keep your family in check." Reborn had kept his eyes on the door in front of them.

"Eh? H-How many times do I have to tell you! They're my F-Friends not Family! And what do you mean by 'in check'?" Tsuna sort of snapped; Reborn just jumped behind him and kicked him across the room landing a few feet away from the door. Giotto and G. just gaped at the scene before them. Tsuna sat up with teary eyes; "Reborn! What was that for?" Tsuna started to get up but slightly frozen when he heard shuffling coming from behind the door. He immediately got up and turned towards the door. "W-Wait a minute! I-I thought they wouldn't be up until tomorrow!" Giotto and G. looked at each other and then back to Tsuna.

"Tsuna, What are you talking about-" Giotto was cut off once he heard yelling from the other side of the door.

"JUUDIAME! WHERE ARE YOU! PLEASE ANSWER ME! JUUDIAME!" the shouting was getting closer to the door. While other voices accompanied it; "Tsuna! Where are you? Tsuna! Oi, Can you hear me?" a cheerful laugh was heard after that yell. But two other voices followed them sounding a bit worried; "Wait a minute! Your not done healing!" one voice sounded light but full of worry, while the other one sounded impressed; "I can't believe you two are up after that beating you took! Just extremely amazing!" with in seconds the door flew opened revealing Tsuna's friends - Gokudera and Yamamoto along with Knuckle and Asari.

"Juudiame! Please forgive me for showing you such a shameful side of me! Please forgive me!" Gokudera was on the floor bowing for forgiveness while hitting his head on the floor. Tsuna was telling him that he didn't need to apologize and told him to stop hitting himself against the floor. "O-Only you could be so kind to someone like me, Juudiame! As your right Right-Hand man I will not let you down!" Gokudera vowed proudly.

"Haha. There you are Tsuna! We've been looking for you all over the place! Good thing your alright." Yamamoto walked up to Tsuna placing his arm around him with his goofy smile on his face. "You should have told us you were just going to disappear on us." Yamamoto happily said.

Tsuna could only stare at Yamamoto in disbelief; _'I didn't know that I would disappear, honestly' _he though to himself.

"Oi! Don't be so familiar with Juudiame, Baseball idiot!" Gokudera snapped while taking out dynamites out of god knows where.

"AH! G-Gokudera-Kun! P-Please put those a-away!" Tsuna panicked as he saw the dynamites in his friends hands.

Gokudera put them away reluctantly; "Since Juudiame says so…" He glared at Yamamoto quickly and just looked away. "Tch. You should consider yourself lucky, Baseball idiot." Gokudera grumbled as Yamamoto just laughed as usual.

"I thought you two would still be resting considering the damage you took while fighting against Daemon." the three of them turned there heads facing Giotto who was now in front of them with one hand placed on his chin in a questioning manner. "You two must be strong in order to wake up within a few minutes of that damage." Giotto looked back and forth at the two next to Tsuna; "Are you not going to introduce us, Tsuna?" Giotto smiled as he noticed the brunette had blanked out for a moment and then began to fidget again.

"The one with the attitude is Gokudera Hayato, Tsuna's Storm Guardian. And the one with the goofy smile is Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsuna's Rain Guardian." Reborn said while standing next to Giotto, apparently Tsuna's brain couldn't restart fast enough so Reborn did the introductions. Reborn's smirk grew even more, "By the way, didn't you send Alaude to get some information on Tsuna? Sure enough he would be furious that you sent him to gather information just to come back empty handed and to know that Tsuna just gave you the information with out hesitation." Giotto stiffened, he had completely forgot about that. But wait… How did he _know _about that?

"I'm the Best Hitman there is, you can't hide things from me, Giotto." Reborn jumped up and landed on Yamamoto's shoulder. "If I were you, I would start getting ready to either come up with a good excuse or fight against your own cloud guardian"

G. just walked towards Giotto with his hands in his pockets, he glanced at Gokudera and then at Yamamoto, he let out a soft sigh still thinking of the possibilities. Asari and Knuckle were confused, but once they heard 'Hitman' from the kid they instantly dropped their friendly attitude. Asari pulled out his sword, he was sure to take down these 'Hitman' even though they were merely children. Knuckle didn't want to fight but if it was to protect the people he cares about then he'll go for it. Asari thought it would be simple, just attack with one strike and this 'Yamamoto' person will be on the floor. To his dismay, his sword was stopped by Yamamoto's sword. As for Knuckle, he was close to punching in Gokudera's face but was stopped by Tsuna -who was in his DWM- had grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Gokudera.

Tsuna still had a good hold on Knuckle's arm while Yamamoto was able to block all of Asari's attacks. "Giotto, would you tell them not to attack my friends? I don't want trouble." Tsuna's voice sounded a bit deeper then usual, it had some tone in it that couldn't be described.

Giotto nodded. "Knuckle, Asari. Please put your weapons away. They are Family not enemies." Right after hearing those words they immediately settled down. Asari and Knuckle were confused, 'Family' did they hear correctly? Not long ago Giotto demanded to watch over the kid and to get information on him. Certainly they missed something. Giotto looked at the two's faces and sighed. "I'll explain it in a bit, just bring Lampo here and I'll tell you everything. I'll explain it to Alaude when he gets back." Giotto sighed again. Asari and Knuckle nodded, they both left to get Lampo so they could hear about what is going on.

It didn't take that long to drag Lampo out of his room. Lampo was actually curious about the kid too so he followed them. Within ten minutes of Giotto telling them everything they wanted to ask even more questions. Well, things that didn't really involve the Mafia world and so on. After having a nice 'chat' with the kids it was time for them to rest. Especially since Yamamoto and Gokudera haven't fully recovered yet. Tsuna didn't feel tired but ended up passing out because Reborn hit Tsuna's head with a ten-ton hammer Leon. Giotto ended up taking Tsuna to his room while his friends were being escorted to their rooms. Giotto sighed. He's going to have a long complicated talk with Alaude.

* * *

**And that's it for now. **

**I am VERY SORRY! I'VE BEEN SO DISTRACTED WITH OTHER FANFICITIONS! AND THEN I'VE BEEN DOODLING! I'M SORRY! I'LL TRY TO FOCUS THIS TIME JUST DON'T HURT ME! TT n TT**


	7. Any Ideas?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Or the characters.

*if the characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

**Authors Note: **I'm still sorry that I made you guys wait for so long for the other one to update. Talk about writers' block.. ; A;

* * *

**Chapter 7: "Any Ideas?" **

Giotto was pacing in his office. He was trying to make a decision -either make up an excuse or explain all of it too him -which might lead to more damages to the mansion. He sighed as he pinched the rig of his nose feeling a headache coming. "How am I going to explain this to him?" Finally he stopped pacing, he walked to the window near his desk and looked out. It was only going to be the afternoon and so much has happened. Tsuna went against Daemon, his two friends arrived, were hurt and are currently resting, and Tsuna got knocked out by Reborn just to shut him up. Giotto let out a sigh as he turned away from the window. "Alaude shouldn't be back until another day or so. I have to use this time wisely to come up with an idea." He ruffled the back of his hair trying to think about an idea. But something else was on his mind. The 'Family Conflict' they had mentioned. Even though it wasn't detailed, it was obvious who was behind it -**too obvious**. Giotto was glaring at the poor carpet, _'I can't believe one of my own guardians would do such a thing… But that's Daemon for you. He would do anything for power.' _he closed his eyes trying to relax, until he heard a soft knock come from his office door. Giotto didn't give permission to the person to come in, but they did anyways. Giotto's eyes widen when he spotted a young boy, he was wearing odd clothes just like Tsuna did. They were different though. The kid wore black pants, a white jacket with -what looked like- a symbol of a 'C&E', and had another black jacket with white stripes on the side. He also had bandages on his face. But that's not what caught his attention; the kid had Red hair and eyes, he looked just like… "Cozart..?" Giotto let out, the young boy flinched and looked up at him.

The kid shook his head, "My name…is Kozato Enma…" He stayed next to the door just in case he had to run away, "I-I'm looking…for a friend of mine… H-His name is…Sawada Tsunayoshi.." Enma looked around the room and let his eyes examine the man before him, while he continued his situation. "H-He went missing…about a day ago…so we were worried a-about him…" his last words seemed to have fade away when he finally noticed who the man was. "C-Could you be… Vongola P-Primo?" Enma's eyes widen when he received a nod.

'_Now I have another guest.' _Giotto thought to himself, as he realized that his job of keeping Daemon away from that Generation just doubled. "Tsuna is here. He is currently resting along with his friends. Would you like to see him?" Giotto's voice was soft, he made sure to relax around these kids; it was obvious that they -mainly Tsuna- jumped a lot from the tones' from peoples voices when it didn't sound so friendly. Enma nodded, Giotto started to walk towards the door but stopped in front of Enma giving him a small smile. "Don't worry, they're just fine." he patted his hair down just like Tsuna but it was clear that Enma was still nervous around him. Giotto made his way down the hall with Enma right behind him. Luckily, Tsuna's guest room was near his Office. He didn't need to knock on the door since he knew that Tsuna should have been asleep, but to leave him in a room alone with Reborn was something people would normally try to avoid. Right when Giotto opened the door, a blur passed him. Surprisingly, the blur had the same yell as Tsuna's. He turned around to see what had collided to the wall behind him and found Tsuna clutching his face in pain. "T-Tsuna? Are you alright?" Giotto got close to him, helping him sit up.

"I-I'm okay… Reborn just threw me across the room again." Tsuna finished his explanation, still rubbing his nose. Giotto blinked owlishly, he made it sound like it was a normal thing to him… Thinking about it, Reborn was rather strong for his age, and very sadistic. So it was possible for this to be a normal routine. Tsuna looked passed Giotto, noticing _another _familiar face. "E-Enma-Kun!" Tsuna immediately jumped to his feet when he seen his friend.

Enma waved shyly at Tsuna, "Are you alright…? That looked painful.." his voice was soft as he examined Tsuna's face. Enma took out a bandage from his pocket and placed it on Tsuna's nose.

Tsuna winced slightly but smiled. "Thanks, Enma-Kun. I'm fine, really." he tilted his head thinking about something. Enma just copied his actions wondering what he was thinking about. And Giotto was just watching the two, trying not to laugh at their innocence's. After a few seconds of thinking Tsuna paled. "E-Enma-Kun, you were hit with the bazooka too…? H-How long ago did you arrive here?" Tsuna asked hoping it wasn't during the time he punched Daemon in the face. Because he was sure that Enma would have wanted to do the same -possibly even more.

Enma blinked, thinking about it. "…All I remember was looking for you…and then something purple. After that, I was in this mansion. I think…I was wondering around for about fifteen minutes.." He shrugged at the end of his sentence. Tsuna sighed in relief. "..Why is Vongola Primo alive…?" Enma blurted out while pointing to Giotto, who was a bit take back at his words.

Tsuna could only let out a nervous laugh, "A-Actually… That 'purple' thing was the ten-year bazooka.. It w-was supposedly 'upgraded' b-but it had a reversed effect.. Instead of sending us to the future, it s-sent us to the past…" Tsuna looked at Giotto and then back at Enma, "F-four hundred years to the past…that is." Enma stayed quiet, letting all this information sink in. Tsuna was shifting his weight from one foot to the other. While Giotto stood there looking at the two.

Giotto smiled to himself, _'These two really are our decedents.' _he thought to himself. "Tsuna, shouldn't you be resting?" Tsuna snapped his head at Giotto's direction, his eyes were wide as saucers, giving him a 'are-you-seriously-asking-me-that?' look. "What?" Giotto gave him a questioning look of his own.

Two tennis balls came flying out of the room Tsuna was previously in, hitting Tsuna and Enma on the head, "I woke him up. He has to have his guard up just incase someone attacks us." Reborn showed up in his tennis 'disguise' with that smirk on his face. "I didn't expect Enma to be hit by the bazooka. Hm. Maybe there's a reason why we were sent here." Reborn said as he hit them again with more tennis balls.

"OW! OW! Reborn! Stop it!" Tsuna yelled trying to get away but ended up tripping on one of the tennis balls. Unfortunately, Enma tried to catch him so he wouldn't fall, but he also fell forward. Tsuna landed on his back while Enma landed on his stomach. And the tennis balls kept coming. Until Giotto stepped in -practically demanding Reborn to stop. Although, Reborn doesn't like being given an order, so he managed to hit Giotto a couple of times with a few Tennis balls and disappeared. "E-Enma-Kun, G-Giotto, are you two alright?" Tsuna sat up rubbing his arms that were hit with tennis balls. Apparently, he was expecting more bruises and a new bump on his head because of his sadistic tutor. Enma just nodded as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

Giotto looked at the tennis ball in his hand, rather confused but dropped it anyways. "I'm fine. Does Reborn normally do that?" he crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

Tsuna and Enma started to stand up, "Y-Yeah. Reborn does that all the time-HIE!" he tripped over another tennis ball and fell flat on his face. Giotto winced when he heard his face meet the floor.

"Are you okay, Tsuna-kun?" Enma asked again, helping him stand up. Tsuna gave him a weak nod but it was obvious that he was defiantly not 'okay'. Enma looked over at Giotto, "P-Primo-San.. I over heard you…when you were talking to y-yourself.. M-maybe we can help come up w-with an idea.." Enma tilted his head slightly. He looked over to Tsuna and seen that he was for it -sort of.

"I-Idea? Are you in s-some sort of trouble, Giotto?" Tsuna asked, his expression showed how worried he was. _'W-What if we did something t-to trouble him..? W-wait, an I-idea? Reborn mentioned s-something about Alaude earlier. W-what was it about again..?' _Tsuna thought to himself, as he ruffled the back of his hair.

"Actually, I sent Alaude off to get information on you. Well, when we didn't know anything about you at the time. So, when he comes back, he won't only be mad that he couldn't find any information on you but furious if I told him that you just gave me the information willingly." Giotto ruffled the back of his hair too, "That's why I need an idea. If I explain it to him, then he would destroy a part of the mansion. And I _really _don't need that right now. But if I were to come up with a good excuse, he'll let it go -maybe." he let out a sigh, still thinking about it.

Tsuna and Enma exchanged looks; were they thinking the same thing? It was impossible for it to work but who knows? It might be a lame excuse but it could work, it was only to help Giotto and make sure that his mansion didn't get destroyed. Besides, Alaude would be the only person they had to tell this too. Both of them nodded and looked at Giotto, speaking at the same time. "How about telling him that we're distant relatives..? That you were too busy with work to come get us and just forgot about us even coming over? And that its been 'so long' that you couldn't recognized us? Would that work for the time being?" They both tilted their heads waiting for an answer.

Giotto blinked owlishly; "That…might not be a bad idea. But there are holes in that plan. Either way, that idea is better then nothing. Thanks." he nodded at the two, both gave a small smile, happy that they were able to help out, even just a bit. "I'll make sure to tell the rest of the guardians; except Daemon." Giotto let his arms rest near his sides as his eyes seem a bit distant.

Enma flinched at the mans name. "D-Daemon..?" Enma balled his hands into fists. Oh, how much he wanted to punch him, to break that haughty pride of his to pieces. And for once, Tsuna gave Giotto a glare of disapproval and irritation of even mentioning that name. Tsuna placed his hand on Enma's shoulder, immediately, he snapped out of his little furry.

"E-Enma-Kun, I know that name bothers you still but please, be careful. Daemon knows. He knows us, from the time my friends and I did the inheritance trails to the time we fought. He has every bit of memory with him. I… I don't know why or how, but he does. Daemon could use the information he has against us, he already tried to get rid of us in our time, and it's possible that he could try to do the same here." Tsuna let his hand drop to his side, he was serious. Daemon wouldn't hesitant. He already tried to take out his friends when he was trying to hide himself. He would never let him do that again, **never**. Giotto took all of it in. Tsuna's glare, his words, all of it. Daemon had tried to get rid of them and he might do that to them now. Giotto made a promise, a vow, to himself that moment. He would not let Daemon touch these kids, no matter what. Enma's eyes widen at the moment Tsuna had told him everything. How was it possible for him to know them? Who knows, that man was a tricky one. One with many plots up his sleeve.

Enma let his bangs cover his eyes for a moment but looked back at Tsuna with determination in his eyes. "I'll make sure to be careful. I won't let that man get anywhere near either of our friends." Enma looked over to Giotto, not lacking his determination. "Primo-San, if there is anything else we could help you with, then please tell us. We will do whatever we can during the time we're staying here." Giotto's eyes slightly widen at the display in front of him.

Tsuna also faced him with the same determined eyes. "Enma-Kun is right. Please, don't hesitant to ask us something. We don't want to be a bother to you." Impressive. Their determination wasn't leaving them, it wasn't waving with uncertainty. They meant it.

Giotto had a small smile, the Vongola and Shimon families are in good hands in the future. "Thank you, I will keep that in mind." there was a small silence between the three of them until two growls were heard. Giotto looked at the two in front of him, only to find their faces red and having their hands on top of their stomachs. He let out a small chuckle "But first, let's have lunch. Shall we?" Giotto gestured the two to follow him and so they did.

On the way to dinning room, Tsuna and Enma had small conversations about the present time and how everyone was during their disappearance. Apparently, Tsuna's mom thinks he's off on another 'field trip' planned by Reborn or Dino. His other friends were told that he was no where to be found, of course Kyoko and Haru thought it was something related to the Mafia again -they were somewhat right on that. Enma and his friends helped immediately once word reached them, which didn't take long since they were still in Namimori. Enma was with Adelhied when he was hit with the bazooka, hopefully, she'll tell the rest of the family and friends about it. Possibly taking it back to Giannini, to fix the thing so they could go home. But of course, that would take some time. As the two just continued they're conversation, Giotto listened in, curious of how the world is during their time. How it was like, if there was much of a difference, if it was a bit more peaceful then his time. Then his mind wondered off, thinking about other possibilities of the differences from his to their time. Exciting as it might sound, there must be consequences for disrupting time, isn't there? If so, what kind of trails might the young ones' take, or possibly what trails might he take? Trails, that word lingered in Giotto's head, Tsuna mentioned the 'Family Conflict' and how Daemon was there. This _was, _and _is _his trail. Giotto will be ready to protect his friend, he'll just have to be one step ahead of Daemon. Giotto already had the lead, now he just needs to be careful.

Finally, after what felt like forever to the two, they were able to eat. Their lunch wasn't big or anything, they just had sandwiches, a small bowl of salad, a bit of fruit and water. The chiefs wanted to make sure their lunch was 'light', so they could have a 'full' dinner -if that makes any sense. It was entertaining watching them eat, sometimes they would pick something out of the salad, saying they didn't like it very much but when the chiefs poked their heads out of the kitchen door, they took back what they said and plopped whatever they didn't like into their mouths. Giotto knows how his chiefs, they would go on a rampage if someone didn't eat what was given to them. Even leaving one piece of food on their plates was a sin towards the Chiefs. Giotto let out a small laugh once he saw the faces of Tsuna and Enma. Their noses crunched up a bit and had their eyes closed -as if not seeing it would make it any better. They took their time eating whatever they disliked and slowly swallowed it. The two immediately drank their water down like they haven't had it in ages, and then slowly put the cups down, rejoicing since they couldn't taste whatever they ate.

Tsuna was just like him when he was younger, Enma was a bit like Cozart, possibly over time, he'll be just like him as well. Giotto felt like he was seeing their younger selves. Hm, that plan now doesn't seem that far fetched now, does it?

* * *

**Sorry for the very late update. Writers block, it's hard to get out of.**

**By the way; I made sure that Daemon doesn't remember the 'past memories; when Giotto already knew about his plot'. So in other words, Daemon only remembers fighting against them and thats it. **

**Also, FanFiction was being lame with me, it wouldn't let me update the chapter. Saying something about an 'error'. *grumbles* **


End file.
